Thank You
by Sketchrex
Summary: A Ninjago creepypasta/scary story. When an unknown virus hits Ninjago, there's no telling what could happen... Might be a little sad. One-shot.


**Never shall life ever prosper.**

**I forced myself to write this.**

**I wanted to do it. I had to do it.**

**But nothing will ever be the same again…**

**(oh by the way I consider this a scary story, not a creepypasta… if there's a difference)**

**I do not own Scream in any way or shape or form or structure**

* * *

_Day One_

_Two days after first infection_

"Cole, I don't think Kai's gonna make it…" Jay's voice quivered. "He's hacking and coughing, he puked last night, and he spit up some blood today onto his blanket!" the blue ninja whimpered.

"He'll live. Jay, germs aren't as difficult to get rid of as you think…"

"Uhm… alright, I _guess_ you're right… but I really don't think so…"

* * *

_Night One_

Cole tossed and turned in his bed, he just couldn't get to sleep, it was impossible!

Just then, he heard footsteps just outside his room.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked, voice strong. In the one moment Cole blinked, there was the familiar red ninja blocking his doorway.

"Oh, hey Kai. You feeling okay? You need water or something." Kai didn't respond, he simply brushed his hair out of his face to reveal bloodshot eyes.

Cole noticed there was blood all over his pajamas.

"Um… Kai, you better wash up…?" he asked, nervously.

"_Sorry, Cole. But I don't need it,_" the red ninja answered in a strange, rather hoarse voice.

Cole began to tremble as Kai pulled a long, sharp knife drenched in crimson liquid from his ninja suit.

_His screams were heard all night._

* * *

_Day Five_

_Seven days after first infection_

"Zane? Are you feeling okay?" Jay asked uncertainly. Zane had been quiet for a bit, and Jay noticed he had gotten quite pale.

"Oh, um… I'm fine. I feel perfectly alright." the white ninja responded. Jay still felt concerned though. Usually Zane was a bit more active, even though he was a nindroid. But at the moment he was just sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you watching, Zane?"

"Oh, a movie."

"What's it called?"

"If you want the name of the movie, it's _Scream."_

* * *

_Night Five_

Nya couldn't sleep. Her brother was sick, and Zane was pronounced sick at lunch after he spit up mucus in his soup.

Then she heard footsteps outside her room.

Zane and her brother stood in her doorway, blocking her way out.

"Oh, hey guys. You need anything? I can get you some food if that's what you need-"

Nya was cut off when she saw their bloodshot eyes.

"_Kai, the knife._"

Wearing a crazy grin, Kai handed the long, sharp blade over to the white ninja, also wore a grin as he pointed it at the red-clad girl.

_Her screams were heard all night._

* * *

_Day Nine_

_Eleven days after first infection_

Jay continued to sob. The love of his life was gone. First it was his brother, now his love.

Kai did not seem to be fazed though. It was as if he didn't care at all about his sister, the one he loved.

Garmadon, who had been living with the ninja had also gotten sick. It was as if the whole Bounty was going to be taken over.

Jay, Lloyd, and Sensei were the only ones still alive and not ill. And they planned to stay that way.

The three who were not ill, did note one thing though. All the deaths so far were because of violent stabbing.

* * *

_Night Nine_

Lloyd slept peacefully in his bed. He didn't expect a thing. He had germ-proofed his room by coating in germ killing gases, but they couldn't stop death.

He instantly woke up when he heard his door being opened and seeing Kai, Zane, and Garmadon.

"Oh, hey, guys, and dad. You want anything? I don't really know how to cook, so why don't you go ask Jay or something? Getting water from the sink is simple…"

He instantly stopped when his own father brandished the knife and pointed it at him. "What? You want me to make sashimi?*"

But to his surprise, Kai and Zane also brandished their own blades and pointed it at the golden ninja.

"Um, lots of sashimi, eh?"

_His screams were heard all night._

* * *

_Day Thirteen_

_Fifteen days after first infection_

Jay wanted to burst into tears. Only him and his Sensei were left unharmed. Lloyd was dead, and Sensei was still grieving for his death.

But even more surprising, Garmadon _didn't care._

But the thing that set him off was when he saw Kai stroking a long, sharp knife in the kitchen, covered with blood.

Garmadon was caught the same way in his room.

Zane was caught in the kitchen while preparing dinner.

* * *

_Night Thirteen_

Jay woke up in a sweat. As his vision cleared, he saw what he expected to see. Kai and Zane were standing in the door, knives in hand.

_The same knives._

Jay screamed as they both ran towards him, and Kai drew his knife back, as if to impale him. Luckily, because he was aware and nimble, he managed to flip over them and run for Sensei's room.

He shot through the halls like a bullet, hearing Kai whisper to him.

"_Come back, little ninja… we won't hurt you!"_

Jay burst through Sensei's door, and screamed at what he saw. He had burst in just in time to see Garmadon wrench his knife out of Sensei's heart.

The former dark lord turned around and grinned madly at the last survivor. He instantly blocked one of the entrances to Sensei's room. Jay turned around to escape, but Kai and Zane were blocking the other doorway.

Jay ran to Sensei, and showed his true feelings immediately, as he knew the time had come.

As the three murderers started creeping towards them, Jay hugged Sensei with all his might, and with his last breath, Sensei hugged back.

"_Thank you for giving me the adventure I never would've had," _the blue ninja sobbed into his teacher's shoulder.

At that moment, the three infected rushed forward, and stab their blades forward…

"_Thank you for giving me the adventure I never would've had, …_

_now it's over…"_

_"__Thank you."_

* * *

**Oh my god.**

**I cried in the last scene while writing.**

**I also have an explanation for the last scene. It's not a Jay/Sensei situation.**

**In canon stuff, what Jay really wanted was an adventure, and Sensei gave him that.**

**Do not underestimate what viruses and germs can do.**

**Thank you for reading this creepy and heart breaking story.**

**I hope you at least frowned when you read this.**

_"__Thank you."_


End file.
